carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
NASL 4 Grand Finals
NASL 4 Grand Finals 'is the seventeenth episode in the first season of ''StarCrafts. Plot A marine parks his hellion at the stadium's parking lot and waits the line behind the hydralisk, following stalker, spine crawler, queen and the zerglings, marauder, colossus, another marine, zealot, Derpfestor, immortal and reaper. The reaper pays an SCV ticket agent for a seat and the immortal is next. Inside the stadium, a horde of protoss, terran and zerg separately arranged by group in different area of seats are restless. However, not all units are grouped by race, some are mixed up. Derpfestor throws a zealot off using his tentacle because his ticket seat has been occupied, and a zealot on higher seat is shown to be a changeling. Like kids, the zerglings are playing around their seats. One of them transforms into a baneling egg, until the mother queen angrily holds it off. As the marauder carries a bucket of popcorn down the stairs, Derpfestor hungrily wants to buy one, so he creates an infested marine to guard his seat. The event has started and three races cheer the NASL title on overlord's montor (like a blimp). The contestants, marine from drop pod, two zerglings from underground, and zealot from teleportation. The audience fades to the darkness, leaving only the platform lit. As the camera switches to bird's eye view, three contestants dash into fight. The scene cuts to black. Characters * Marines * Hydralisks * Stalkers * Spine crawler * Queen * Zerglings * Marauders * Colossus * Zealots * Derpfestor * Immortal * Reaper * Vulture (debut, cameo) * Firebat (debut, cameo) * Overlord (cameo) * Changeling zealot (cameo) * Dark templars * Phoenix pilots * Waldo (debut, cameo) Trivia * This episode is based on NASL (North American Star League) Season 4 Grand Finals, a competitive StarCraft II league held since February 2011, 22 months before the episode's air date. ** NASL is not to be confused with "North American Soccer League", even though the episode takes place at the soccer stadium. * Dropped StarCraft units make their cameo appearance: vulture on parking area, and firebat in the kitchen. * There are more than one zealot (who is known as Bob the Ragelot) appear only in this episode, except in "Proxologist" where red Proxy Zealot would appear. * The baby marine is shown at Derpfestor stairs scene. But at the Derpfestor popcorn scene, he is disappeared and the adjacent marine takes his seat. ** The baby marine marks the first episode in the series with younger versions of any terran or protoss unit. * Queen's color design has been changed to brown, mostly. * Zergling's reverting back from baneling egg is the same to player's cancellation of baneling morph. * Derpfestor's tongue is colored green like the seat's color in a split second. * There are three zerglings and one queen on a row of seats. However, the middle zergling has disappeared during the applause scene. * The colossus appears at the outer stadium in NASL landscape scene watching the game over the stadium wall. * There are two zerglings appear on the stage while there are only single marine and a zealot. That means two zerglings hatch from one egg as one unit for game's balance. * Unit quotation from StarCraft II used: ** 'Zealot: '"En Tarro, Tassadar!" Cultural References * Waldo is seen in the middle of the terran audience. This is a reference to the Where's Waldo? series of puzzle books, where the reader must locate a hidden Waldo among a huge crowd of people. * Derpfestor falling down the stairs is probably the reference to infestors' imbalance in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. * Zergling almost turning into a baneling is a reference to bombing terrorism situations. * Letters and names on units are based on popular NASL's StarCraft II contestants. They are specified by player race. ** '''Polt - Choi Seong Hun, the South Korean terran player. http://wiki.teamliquid.net/starcraft2/Polt ** Taeja - Yun Young Seo, the South Korean professional terran player. http://wiki.teamliquid.net/starcraft2/TaeJa ** DeMusliM - Benjamin Baker, the teamless British terran player. http://wiki.teamliquid.net/starcraft2/DeMusliM ** HerO - Song Hyeon Deok, the South Korean protoss player. ** Golden- Jo Myeong Hwan, the retired professional South Korean zerg player due to military service in late 2014. http://wiki.teamliquid.net/starcraft2/Golden ** viOLet - Kim Dong Hwan, the South Korean zerg player teamed with Team EnVyUs. http://wiki.teamliquid.net/starcraft2/ViOLet *** viOLet has passed away due to leukemia. http://www.reddit.com/r/starcraft/comments/yo43s/kt_violet_a_kespa_progamer_has_passed_away_after/ ** HyuN - Ko Seok Hyun, the former StarCraft zerg programmer and joined Team SCV Life until its disbandment. http://wiki.teamliquid.net/starcraft2/HyuN *** "Sort of" is because of his defeat in season 1, but qualified to second place in season 2, and third place in season 3; also, because of team Quantic Gaming collapse, HyuN owed $23,000 in back pay and prize money. References Video Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes